¿Ladrón?
by Angeline-dbz
Summary: Una divertida historia entre Vegeta y Bulma. Nuestro orgulloso sayayin se hará pasar por un ladrón para a sustar a Bulma y el que saldrá prejudicao sera él...leanlo plaese


**Hola de nuevo, quiero compartir con ustedes esta idea que se me vino a la mente, gracias a una divertida canción que escuché, ya que es así, este fic vendría a ser un Song-fic :)**

**Esta música es muy divertida, cuando la escuché se me vino esto a la mente y ¿por qué no escribirlo? Espero sea de su agrado y se diviertan tanto como yo cuando lo iba redactando, sin mas que leer aquí esta este fic único y propio de Angelinedbz.**

**.-.-.-¿LADRÓN?.-.-.-**

**By –Angelinedbz-**

.

.

Quiero relatar lo que a mi me sucedió

Cuando la otra noche mi sueño se turbó

Un hombre parado con algo me apuntó

Encendí la luz cuando vi que era un ladrón.

Cuando me miró yo temblando lo miré

Cuando se acercó yo sin habla me quedé

Salga de la cama enseguida me ordenó

Yo le obedecí y verán lo que pasó.

¿Qué es lo que pasó?

….que se desmayó….

Ven, ven, ven ladronzuelo ven

Ay… pero ven y ven y ven a robarme a mi,

Ven y ven y ven ladronzuelo ven

Ay pero ven y ven y ven a robarme a mi.

.

.

Una de las tantas tarde transcurría "_normalmente_" en la Corporación Capsula y digo "_normalmente_" porque ya era de costumbre escuchar a Bulma y a Vegeta discutir por cualquier cosa. Desde que la peli azul invitó a vivir a Vegeta a su casa no dejaban de tener peleas verbales. Bulma no se imaginó que tenía que prepararse mentalmente cada día para poder enfrentar a la orgullosa y engreída actitud del príncipe de los Sayayin y hoy no era la excepción.

-Ya te he dicho Vegeta, que si quieres que te arregle la cámara de gravedad tienes que pedirlo con amabilidad- insistía Bulma a un Vegeta encolerizado, su "preciada" cámara de gravedad había sido victima nuevamente de sus fuertes ataques, mientras entrenaba arduamente.

-¡arréglala inmediatamente! No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo- exclamó Vegeta exasperado, mientras veía a la peli azul trabajando en un proyecto en su laboratorio.

-pues no lo pienso hacer, hasta que lo pidas amablemente- dijo levantando la vista para mirarlo

-¿no será que eres tan inútil y no puedes arreglarla y por eso evitas hacerlo?- vegeta trató de provocarla, pero Bulma no era ninguna tonta para caer en su juego.

-ya te dije que NO lo voy a hacer, si no me lo pides amablemente- terminó esa frase con una sonrisa de victoria – ¿o será acaso que tú cerebro no puede entender esas simples palabras?- Bulma trató de aplicar la misma táctica de él.

-prefiero largarme a las montañas a entrenar, ¡no necesito tu estúpida ayuda!- dijo volteándose del lugar hecho una furia, pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de la peli azul

-con que no necesitas mi estúpida ayuda ¿verdad?

-si eso fue lo que dije, no tienes que repetirlo- dijo amargamente

-bueno, entonces voy a arreglar la cámara de gravedad ahora mismo- dijo con una sonrisa levantándose de donde se encontraba sentada dejando los planos que estaba analizando.

_-"esta mujer definitivamente esta loca"-_ pensaba Vegeta confundido por la actitud de la peli azul, le había dicho claramente que no iba a arreglar la cámara si él no se lo pedía amablemente, cosa que no iba para nada con su personalidad y ahora que la había insultado ¿accedía a repararla?, ¿hizo tanto drama y ahora mismo iba a reparar la cámara de gravedad? _-"mis palabras le dolieron por eso quiere demostrar que tiene capacidad para reparar la cámara de gravedad"_- pensaba Vegeta con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria casi invisible en su rostro _–"sabia que tu orgullo iba a hacer que la repararas tal y como te lo he ordenado_"- seguía cavilando Vegeta, mientras Bulma terminaba de guardar los planos que tenia sobre la mesa.

-¡apúrate! Que no es para mañana- Vegeta seguía con su táctica para fastidiarla ya que ella también lo había insultado.

-claro- dijo con una sonrisa – te avisaré cuando este lista

-mas te vale- amenazó Vegeta para luego retirarse de aquel lugar dejando sola a Bulma la cual, al encontrase totalmente sola dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro una de esas cuando estas planeando algo malvado.

_-"claro que la voy a reparar, pero no se como vas a entrar ya que no podrás hacerlo"-_ pensaba la peli azul sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

Y así Bulma dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para dedicarse a reparar la dichosa cámara de gravedad, solo le tomó dos hora, tiempo mas que suficiente para agregarles "pequeños" detalles a la maquina, cuando terminó la miró por ultima vez para ver si tenia algún desperfecto el cual no lo encontró, sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió feliz como una niña que ha hecho bien su tarea a buscar a Vegeta.

-vegeta ya he terminado- comunicó cuando lo encontró en su habitación

-te has demorado una eternidad, ¿que no puedes hacer nada bien?- dijo levantándose de su cama ya que se encontraba recostado –me he atrasado en mi entrenamiento.

-por que no la arreglaste TÚ ¿a ver si podías arreglarla mas rápido?- su limite de paciencia estaba llegando a su fin.

-yo no tengo que hacer cosas tan vulgares, para eso estas tú- dijo con desprecio

-esta bien-dijo sonriendo, cosa que le extrañó a Vegeta, para este entonces ella estuviera pegando el grito al cielo por lo que le había dicho –sólo vine a avisarte que ya reparé la cámara de gravedad …..Pero…. Si quieres entrar, tienes que hacerlo con esta llave- enseñó la peli azul una pequeña llave sacándola del bolsillo del short –por que si no lo haces la cámara explotará en mil pedazos ya que le instalé una bomba para que se active si no se abre con esta llave y si intentas abrirla explotará y como consecuencia no tendrá ningún lugar en donde entrenar- terminó de explicar.

-¡dámela!-dijo al entender la venganza de la peli azul, esta vez fue muy lista debía admitirlo en vez de enfrentarlo verbalmente arregló la maldita cámara de gravedad para que él no pudiera usarla.

-¡dámela!- exigió nuevamente, acercándose a ella apara arrebatársela, pero Bulma se metió la llave entre sus pechos sabiendo perfectamente que el orgulloso príncipe Sayayin no se la iba a quitar en ese lugar. Vegeta al darse cuenta de la situación se sonrojó un poco, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a una seria y fría para intimidarla – será mejor que te dejes de estos jueguitos estúpidos y me entregues la maldita llave de una buena vez si no quieres morir- amenazó nuevamente.

-solo te la daré si me la pides amablemente- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de victoria en su rostro la cual dibujó desde que le comunicó lo de la llave.

-¡entrégamela ahora mismo maldita sea!- exclamó exasperado – ¡no me vas a hacer decir cursilerías!

-bueno yo ya te dije las condiciones, ahora piénsalo- apenas terminó de decir esto se retiró de aquella habitación dejando a un Vegeta furioso.

_-"desde cuando esta mujer loca yo no me tiene miedo"-_ pensaba furioso recordando cuando Bulma temblaba solo de mirarlo, el mismo la vió cuando se encontraron en Namekusei. _–"diablos no tiene caso abrir esa estúpida cámara de gravedad si va a explotar, de alguna manera ¡tengo que conseguir esa llave!"_- seguía en sus pensamientos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una voz chillona la cual pertenecía a la madre de Bulma.

-querido Vegeta, te he traído estos riscos pastelillos- dijo entrando con esa sonrisa imborrable de su rostro, Vegeta al verla arrugó mas su frente esto era lo ultimo que le faltaba ya tenia suficiente con la hija loca y ahora su madre, se giró dándole la espalda indicándole que no quería hablar con ella.

-sin querer he escuchado la conversación que has tenido con mi bella hija- decía dejando los pastelillos en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la amplia habitación.

-Hump- eso fue la única contestación por parte de Vegeta.

-¡sé como puedes recuperar esas llaves!- de repente vegeta puso atención a la mujer al escuchar esas palabras.

-ni loco haré lo que ella me pida, no se las pediré amablemente, eso sería aceptar mi derrota- contestó aun dándole la espalda.

-pero no tienes que hacer eso- al escucharla vegeta se interesó más y se volteo para escuchar cual era la propuesta de la mujer –si te robas la llave no habrá ningún problema.

_-"¿robarla? No es mala idea pero para eso tengo que entrar al cuarto de la mujer"_ – pensaba y reflexionaba a la vez, después de eso tenía que aguantarse el tremendo grito que le iba a dar por haber entrado a su habitación y si la escuchaba gritar una vez mas era capas de matarla.

-no tiene que saber que eres tú, disfrázate de un ladrón y asústala, luego le quitas la llave la cual de seguro la guardó en la pequeña cómoda que tiene en su cuarto al lado derecho de la cama- mencionó como adivinando los pensamientos de Vegeta.

-yo no haría algo tan Vulgar.

-de todas manera piénsalo joven Vegeta- dijo saliendo de la habitación

_-"no estaría mal asustarla, se lo merece por haberme hecho perder el tiempo en el entrenamiento"-_pensaba Vegeta mientras veía los pastelillos que se encontraban en la mesa _-"ya que no me tiene miedo, estoy seguro que sí le temes a esas estupideces, además recuperaré la llave y me largaré de este planeta con la nave espacial"-_ seguía con sus pensamientos y nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por la madre de Bulma.

-guapo Vegeta, aquí te dejo este traje el cual lo puedes utilizar esta noche- lo dejo sobre la cama, Vegeta lo veía con desprecio.

-yo no diré nada, veras que será divertido- dijo con su típica sonrisa retirándose definitivamente del lugar, Vegeta quedó mirando por largo tiempo aquel traje negro que se encontraba sobre su cama.

Por otro lado la madre de Bulma se dirigió a la habitación de su hija la cual se encontraba vacía, así que aprovecho esto para sacar toda la ropa del clóset de la peli azul, cuando hizo esto se retiró de ahí.

Mientas tanto Bulma estaba en el laboratorio, había regresado a terminar el trabajo pendiente que había dejado y también para ver si vegeta se atrevía a buscarla para pedirle la llave de buena manera lo cual nunca sucedió _–"¿qué se cree ese tonto para tratarme como si yo fuera su sirvienta?- _pensaba mientras guardaba nuevamente los planos que estaba revisando, eran las 22:00pm y el cansancio la estaba venciendo, así que decidió ir a su habitación, tomó una ducha y cuando fue a buscar su pijama para vestirse y meterse a la cama a dormir, su sorpresa fue no encontrar ni una sola prenda de ropa, su closet estaba totalmente vacío.

-pe…ro…¿Dónde esta mi ropa?- preguntó para ella misma con la voz muy baja por la impresión.

-¡hijita ya has regresado!- dijo su madre entrando a la habitación, encontrando a una Bulma sólo envuelta en toalla.

-mamá ¿dónde esta mi ropa?-

-ah hija, creo que tienes que remodelar tu clóset, así que he donado toda tu ropa, pero no te preocupes mañana van a traerte la ropa de última moda y tú la vas a elegir, ya he hablado por teléfono a un almacén y quedaron en venir mañana en la mañana para traerte la ropa que tú quieras-

-pero mamá ¿que se supone que me voy a poner hoy?- dijo molesta por la decisión de su madre, sabía perfectamente que su madre no era nada normal, pero esto ya se había pasado de la raya.

-ahí te deje algo para que duermas hoy- dijo señalando la cama, Bulma rápidamente se volteó para ver que era lo que su madre le había dejado, cuando se acercó a la cama para verlo de sorprendió aún mas.

-pero mamá por que tiene que ser algo tan….extravagante- decía Bulma mientras sostenía un sexy babydoll color rosa.

-vamos hija no es tan malo-

-pero ma…

-que tengas un dulce sueño hijita- no dejo hablar a su hija ya que se estaba despidiendo y así lo hizo, dejó sola a la peli azul en su habitación.

Bulma no tubo otra opción, se dirigió al baño, se lo puso y se observó en el espejo no se veía mal, después de mirarse cogió la llave de la ropa que se había quitado y se dirigió a la cama no sin antes guárdala en su pequeña cómoda que estaba al lado derecho de su cama.

….

Vegeta estaba a pocos paso de la habitación de Bulma, esta pensando entre entrar o no entrar, según el parecía ridículo con ese traje, pero se veía muy bien a él le combinaba el negro a la perfección, ni siquiera sabia por que se lo había puesto, pero al recordar lo que la peli azul le había hecho, entró sin pensarlo dos veces al hacerlo la vió dormida en su mama sin preocupaciones, arropada con una suave sabana.

-"_ahora te vas a llevar un buen susto_"- pensaba mientras avanzaba hacia la cómoda para abrir los cajones y sacar la llave. Bulma se despertó lentamente y se sorprendió al ver la puerta de su cuarto abierta pero se llenó de terror al ver una figura de una persona al lado suyo de la cama.

-aaahhhhhhh- gritó sin pensarlo dos veces del miedo

-cállate o quieres que te mate?- Bulma estaba aterrada, un ladrón estaba justo en su habitación y ella estaba sola, en la casa solo esta su madre, su padre había salido a unos asuntos de negocio y vegeta ni siquiera le importa si la matan o no.

-por …favor…no me haga daño- decía al bordes de las lagrimas

_-"si, así me justa verte asustada"-_ pensaba Vegeta mientras la apuntaba con una pistola que había conseguido en el laboratorio del padre de la peli azul. Gracias a La luz de la lámpara se podía distinguir que era un ladrón que estaba utilizando una capucha para ocultar su rostro.

-¡levántate!- le ordenó fingiendo otra voz para no se descubierto.

Bulma estaba tan asustada que lo miraba temblando, del miedo no hablaba nada, solo obedeció y se levantó de la cama lentamente, al hacerlo Vegeta quedó sorprendido al ver a la peli azul con esa prenda tan, tan, tan sensual, su cuerpo se veía expuesto ante la vista sonrojada de él que era cubierta por la capucha negra, sus ojos recorría el perfecto cuerpo de la chica de arriba hacia abajo, nunca la había visto así, se veía tan apetecible ante la vista de cualquier hombre.

-quédate…qui….eeta…- dijo titubeando mientras seguía observado el cuerpo de la muchacha, tan entretenido estaba que no se dio cuenta que no fingió su voz para hablar.

Bulma al escuchar esa voz se quedó extrañada la reconoció inmediatamente o ¿era una broma de su mente?, pero al ver el arma que estaba utilizando, la cual era de su padre y tenía el sello de la C.C sus dudas se aclararon y llegó a una conclusión _-"con que eres tú Vegeta, quieres asustarme ¿verdad? Ja j aja no lo lograras, si te has quedado como un tonto al verme así"-_ pensaba Bulma mientras permanecía quieta fingiendo temor al "ladrón"

_-"mamá tu estas detrás de todo esto, ya se me hacia raro que mi ropa me la hayas desaparecido así por así, lo chistoso es que Vegeta cayó en su plan" –"vegeta, vegeta, vegeta, con que quieres asustarme y robarte la llave sin pedírmela adecuadamente, tu juego es interesante pero yo también sé jugar"_- pensaba la peli azul mientras aun mantenía su mirada de "temor" en su rostro.

-señor ladrón- empezó su juego –por favor no me haga daño, le daré todo el dinero que quiera-siguió fingiendo, sacando a Vegeta de su trance.

-¡cállate!- volvió a su fingida voz y apuntándola con la pistola _–"pero ¿qué se supone que estoy mirando?, ¡concéntrate en recuperar la llave!"-_se reprochaba mentalmente Vegeta dirigiéndose a la cómoda.

-señor ladrón, ahí no hay nada de valor- dijo acercándose a él pausada y peligrosamente, causando que Vegeta se tensara y sonrojara.

-sabe, señor ladrón, porque mejor no me roba a mí- dijo sin mas ignorando que Vegeta la apuntaba con la pistola.

_-"¿pe…ee..ro esta mujer no le tiene miedo a nada?"-_ se decía mentalmente mientras la veía acercarse, se fijó en su cuerpo nuevamente, como sus largas y bellas piernas se acercaba lentamente a él, tragó seco y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya no la apuntaba con la pistola, cuando de repente sintió su cuerpo tan cerca al suyo, los brazos de esta se cruzaron en su cuello y susurró muy cerca de su rostro.

-señor ladrón, viniste para robarme a mí ¿verdad? yo quiero que me lleves contigo- esta frase por parte de la peli azul fue la gota que derramó el vaso, vegeta sintió muchas ganas de estrechar el cuerpo de esa mujer junto al suyo y de repente sintió unas ganas inmensas de probar esos labios que se encontraban entre abiertos, invitándolos a probarlos, nunca pensó sentirse atraído por esa loca terrícola, pero debía admitirlo que era realmente hermosa con una mescla de delicadeza que nunca había visto en las tantas mujeres que el había conocido, estaba totalmente perdido en el mar azul de sus ojos que no se dio cuanta ¿Cuándo? Y en ¿Qué momento? le sacó la capucha.

-jajajajjaja- la escuchó reírse y deshacerse del íntimo abrazo que ella le brindaba.

-vamos Vegeta, ya no eres un niño para jugar a los ladroncitos, aunque reconozco que al principio si me asustaste demasiado, ahh y si quieres la llave esa no es la maner….- no termino sus palabras por que sus labios fueron sellados por los de Vegeta, el cual la había atraído a su cuerpo con un solo movimiento de su brazo, pegándola a su cuerpo lo mas que podía, ella al principio se resistió, pero mientras trascurría el tiempo se dejó llevar, llevando el mismo ritmo, logrando una perfecta sincronización, luego de permanecer de esa manera un buen rato se separaron por falta de aire.

-¿todavía quieres que te robe?-preguntó Vegeta con una seductora sonrisa sin deshacer el posesivo agarre en la cintura de la peli azul, ella se sonrojó de sobremanera ante la pregunta de este, Vegeta la volvió a besar con la misma pasión del primer beso el cual ella volvió a responder

…

Mientras tanto la madre de Bulma estaba riendo desde que escuchó a su hijita gritar _–"¿con que si te atreviste guapo Vegeta?_"- pensaba mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir, alegre de que su plan haya funcionado.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Me encantó escribirlo, espero que a ustedes mis queridos lectores le haya gustado tanto como a mi, espero que me lo hagan saber con un Review. Y de seguro continuaré con mi orto Fic ****"Otro estilo de vida"**** ya tengo algo del cap. 16. **

**Nos leemos los quiere.-..-.-.-**


End file.
